x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Peepers
Biography Origin Peter Quinn was recruited by Magneto to be part of his new Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. He took the name Peeper and joined with Slither, Paralyzer, Lifter and Burner. Mutant Force They failed their first mission and were defeated by Captain America. Soon afterwards, Magneto abandoned them as failures. The group changed their name to Mutant Force and offered their services to the Mandrill who sent them to battle the Defenders. Peeper became the field leader of the team, his powers allowing him to see his enemy's movements and plan for them. He was initially successful. The Defenders were defeated and they captured the female Defenders so that the Mandrill could enslave them. However, they were inevitably defeated by the Defenders during their third encounter. Mutant Force was arrested, but they bargained with the U.S. government and became their agents in exchange for their presidential pardon. Their tenure as government agents was short. Resistants The Red Skull became the group's new sponsor. Now calling themselves The Resistants, they posed as a group advocating mutant rights. Slither left the group at this time, to avoid being associated with their old criminal group, many of the members changed their identities. It was later revealed that the Resistants were one of many groups that was unknowingly controlled by the newly resurrected villain, the Red Skull. Peeper now called himself Occult and wore a helmet to hide his features. The group fought Captain America again and claimed that their actions were all to opposed the Mutant Registration Act. They were soon joined by various new members, including Mentallo who posed as Think Tank. This time they came into conflict with Freedom Force, a group who had ironically been another incarnation of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, but had now become government agents. The new Captain America, John Walker, lost control during the battle and seemingly killed Occult along with several other members of the Resitants due to his recent violent streak as the result of the death of his parents at the hand of the Watch Dogs, another group the Red Skull had formed to discredit the image of Captain America. During the fight, Quinn was seriously injured after hitting power lines and believed dead. Mental Deterioration These injuries may have been the cause of his later mental problems: in his next appearance Quinn would never speak. Another mission as the Resistants was a failure as well, so the team changed its name back to Mutant Force, but by now Peeper was becoming afraid during combat. Quinn began to call himself Peepers, but Mutant Force was defeated and was imprisoned at The Cage. Wolverine and the Beast met him and befriended Peepers, who by now was a stuttering nervous mutant who had become mentally unbalanced. Peepers repeatedly stabbed a prisoner who tried to kill Beast at this time. Shortly afterwards he was released and became a bartender at Satan's Circus, a bar for supervillains. The 198 During the aftermath of M-Day Peepers, Mammomax and Erg were on the run from the Sapien League. He commented that he believed the X-Men hated them but Mammomax replied that the X-Men were heroes and wouldn't turn them away. All three of them were caught and almost burned alive at the Xavier Institute's doorstep. They were saves by the timely arrival of Wolverine and Colossus. However he became lost in the confusion of the Sapien League's attack and the arrival of the Sentinels. He met up with Outlaw who was also on her way to the Xavier institute for the promised sanctuary. Peepers & Outlaw became caught up in the fight between the Sapien League, the O*N*E soldiers, and the X-Men all before reaching the mansion. Peepers remained quiet and out of the way of most of the other members of the 198. He was one of the mutants that received a tracking chip implanted into his skull, which was later removed by Mr. M and followed him when he led his exodus from the institute. Death Away from the Institute and the 198, Peepers remained around the Mutant Town area. While the X-Men were trying to track down the mutant baby from Coopersville, Peepers made a call to X-Factor Investigations. He spoke to Siryn and asked for her help. He claimed that he was being followed, but he was panicked and didn't explain himself clearly. As he passed a road sign that warned about deer-crossing in the aera, his car came under attack from the flying deer carcass. Peepers lost control of the car and crashed into bushes at the side of the road. As he is recovering, Predator X attacks him and devours him as he screams. Later, Siryn goes to the accident site and sees Peepers' body and is horrified Powers and Abilities Powers Peepers powers included x-ray vision, telescopic sight and eye beams. Category:Deceased